Here in Your Arms
by Holy-Sins
Summary: Era tão mágico sentir Sirius em meus braços, respirando tão tranqüilamente, e inconscientemente ronronando em resposta aos meus carinhos.


**Nome da fic: **Here in your arms

**Autor: **Re Tonks

**Gênero: **Romance

**Censura: **NC-17

**Shipper: **Sirius/Remus

**Disclaimer: **É tudo da J.K. Nada me pertence, e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso. xD

Avisos: Vocês sabem que nc não é só cena de sexo explicita certo? Pois então, não tem esse tipo de cena. Inicio de uma, mas não tem desenvolvimento.

Sirem é AMOR! ♥

**Teaser:** Era tão mágico sentir Sirius em meus braços, respirando tão tranqüilamente, e inconscientemente ronronando em resposta aos meus carinhos.

xXx

Eu sentia a respiração dele bater na minha pele irregular do tórax, calma e ritmada. Ele mantinha seus braços em volta de mim, uma parte de seu corpo estava por cima, enquanto apenas um lençol nos cobria a cintura. Eu fazia pequenas caricias em seu cabelo escuro há um bom tempo, até que ele pegou no sono.

Era tão mágico sentir Sirius em meus braços, respirando tão tranqüilamente, e inconscientemente ronronando em resposta aos meus carinhos. Sorria ao observar seu rosto, onde ele mantinha uma expressão de extrema felicidade. Aquela era a recompensa de todo final de dia.

Mexi-me, aproveitando para trazer o corpo de Sirius mais para cima, fazendo-o acomodar o rosto na curva do meu pescoço, ainda dormindo. Arrepios passavam pela minha pele a cada vez que sua respiração tocava a pele sensível do meu pescoço, onde há alguns instantes atrás, ele atacava ferozmente deixando marcas bastante visíveis. Teria que dar um jeito nelas de manhã. Ele sempre teve uma tara pelo meu pescoço e pelas minhas cicatrizes, não entendo como ele podia gostar dessas ultimas, eram tão machucadas... Sofridas. Mas o que eu poderia fazer se ele fica duro todas as vezes que vê um pedaço delas. Bom, as únicas coisas que me restam é aliviar meu namorado quando isso acontece na primeira sala vazia que encontramos, e esconder meu corpo totalmente pelo menos até chegar a noite. E quando esta chega... Bem, o alivio é mais completo.

Eu dei tudo o que tinha a Sirius, meu coração, minha alma e meu corpo. Eu seu que não deveria, mas isso realmente não é uma coisa da qual nós conseguimos controlar. Ri baixinho, tentando não acorda-lo, ao lembrar do dia em que nós tínhamos que fazer um trabalho sobre os lobisomens e seus hábitos. Dentre eles o sexual. Bem, precisa-se dizer que Sirius ficou animadíssimo de contar detalhes extras de como era fazer amor comigo, e precisa-se dizer que eu não o deixei entregar o trabalho daquele jeito? Era praticamente uma história pornô de trouxas! Nunca, não mesmo. O professor realmente não precisa saber que eu uivo quando ele acerta minha próstata, ou que eu adoro quando ele goza dentro de mim. Eu tive que ameaçar fazer uma greve de sexo para ele mudar de idéia.

Estava perdido em meus pensamentos quando senti uma mão quente passeando pelo meu corpo, seguindo cada linha de cada cicatriz do meu tórax. Ele tinha acordado.

"Já acordou Sirius? Você não dormiu nem uma hora." – Eu disse numa voz doce, e ele mordeu a pele do meu pescoço.

"Foi o bastante. Pronto pra outra meu lobinho?" – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido enquanto sua mão alcançava a minha e ele a levou até seu pênis que já estava ereto de novo.

"Eu tenho um namorado tarado. Você é um pervertido sabia Pad?" – Eu ri, começando a masturba-lo devagar. Ele apenas ronronava, agora parecendo mais um rosnado.

"Quem mandou você ter essas cicatrizes? Elas me excitam Moony... Não consigo controlar."

"Eu sei Pad." – sorri ternamente. Alcancei seus lábios e plantei ali um selinho demorado. Ele não tentou aprofundar o toque, ele sabia que aquilo era o bastante. Separei-nos e o olhei nos olhos. – "Eu te amo, Sirius Black."

Ele sorriu para mim, e eu senti que poderia ficar horas ali, só observando seu sorriso. Aquele não era o sorriso que ele normalmente dava, aquele era o meu sorriso, o que ele usa somente para mim. Só eu sabia da existência dele, e pretendia permanecer assim para toda eternidade.

"Eu também te amo, meu doce Remus."

Era ali o meu lugar, junto de Sirius. Não importava se todos diziam que era errado. Do que eles sabiam afinal?

**FIM.**

N/A: Reviews seriam interessantes!!!!!!

xDDDD


End file.
